Shima Nishina
Shima Nishina is a 1st year student. She is a talented teenager, a fujoshi who works as a mangaka and a cosplayer as well. Ever since her first appearance, she has always been competing against the four other boys to win Kae Serinuma's heart. Appearance She has a tomboy hairstyle with short dark hair, purple eyes and thick eyebrows. Nishina has a fine body with A-cup breasts. She is the tallest girl in the series having the same height as Shinomiya-kun's. At school, Nishina wears a short-sleeved shirt under a female cardigan and a vest outside with a red bow tie and a miniskirt. Personality Nishina is a rich High School Student. Moreover, she is a mangaka whose group has been making a well-known manga series; A fujoshi and an otaku having a library filled with books, novels and comics; A figurine collector; And a cosplayer who makes her own costumes for cosplaying. Being a girl with many talents, Nishina is compared to a God. Nishina is famous for girls because of her attractive face and talents. She has a bunch of fans at school, mostly girls. Since she met Serinuma at the Comiket Festival, she has been attracted by her appearance. But Nishina felt for her when she saw the cute and kind-hearted Serinuma. Since then, she has always been competing against the other boys to win Serinuma's heart. Despite her competition with the boys, Shima joined the boys in situations when Kae is in trouble. An example is their attempts to stop Asuma's older brother Kazuma from pursuing Kae. Another example is Shina and the boys attempt to stop Asuma from confessing his feelings to Kae. Although they stopped when Asuma confronted them and told them he won't stop them if they want to confess their feelings to Kae. Nishina is very sharp with keen perspective shown when she confronted Yuusuke that he only cared about Kae for her looks rather than accepting Kae for who she is. Relationships Kae Serinuma Despite the fact that Nishina herself is a girl, her crush is a second-year senpai, Serinuma. Nishina sometimes invites Serinuma to her house to help her out with the projects, but her main aim is to be with Serinuma. She came to know Serinuma's hobbies that she could talk with her about. Trivia * Nishina's face actually similar to Sebastian Michaelis - the main character in "Black Butler" aka "Kuroshitsuji" series. * She earns a lot of money every month due to her works. * A running gag of the series is Nishina is skilled at everything she does much to the chagrin of Kae's other suitors. * Nishina sees her rich background as a burden due to people around her seeing Shima as the daughter of the Nishina family rather than a normal person. * She loves and appreciated beautiful things. * Shima stole Kae's first kiss during a demonstration for Shima's manga, much to her suitors' dismay. This set a rivalry between Shima against Kae's other suitors.